A fifth-wheel trailer is generally a large, high profile trailer which is coupled to a large towing vehicle, such as a large pick-up truck or other suitable vehicle. The fifth-wheel trailer is typically coupled to the towing truck or vehicle using a fifth-wheel hitch or a ball hitch, which, in the case of many conventional fifth-wheel hitches, is typically mounted to the towing vehicle, such as to the frame of a truck, and is made to couple directly to the fifth-wheel trailer.
Sliding hitch assemblies may include a fifth wheel that is longitudinally movable relative to the towing vehicle. Such longitudinal movement of the fifth wheel assembly allows the fifth wheel and trailer kingpin received by the fifth wheel to be suitably positioned relative to the towing vehicle. For example, the fifth wheel may be located above the towing vehicle's rear axle for normal towing. However, the fifth wheel may be selectively displaced toward the rear end of the towing vehicle to allow for increased clearance between the towing vehicle and the trailer, which offers greater maneuverability such that the towing vehicle and trailer may perform a tighter turn due to the increased clearance.